The Return of Masquerade
by falling-star2135
Summary: When they have defeated Naga, everything seems to be normal...well except for one thing, Vestroia is on danger AGAIN, plus someone is back!
1. Chapter 1

**=The return of Masquerade=**

Plot: When the brawlers finally defeated Naga, everything seems to be normal….Well except for one thing actually Vestroia is in trouble again, second someone is back!

**=Main Char=**

**Name: Isamu Kiyoko Yuzuki ( Yuki )**

**Gender: Girl**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Age: 15**

**DOB: Nov 21**

**Meaning of the name:**

**Group: The mask & Bakugan Resistance**

**Bestfriends: Myung Hee & Rina**

**Attribute: Darkus**

**Bakugan: Darkus Alpha-Monarus ( later Cyclone Alpha- Monarus )**

**First Appearance : Chapter 2**

**Name: Kim Myung-Hee**

**Gender: Girl**

**Nationality: Korean**

**Age: 16**

**DOB: Dec 15**

**Meaning of the name: Royal/ Royalty**

**Group: The mask & Bakugan Resistance**

**Bestfriends: Isamu & Rina**

**Attribute: Ventus**

**Bakugan: Oberus**

**First Appearance : Chapter 2**

**Name: Rina Suzuki**

**Gender: Girl**

**Nationality: Korean**

**Age: 17**

**DOB:**

**Meaning of the name:**

**Group: The mask & Bakugan Resistance**

**Bestfriends: Isamu & Myung Hee**

**Attribute: Subterra**

**Bakugan: Clayf**

**First Appearance : Chapter 2**

**Prologue/Chapter 1: Destiny **

"**Runo….I love you" Dan finally confessed to Runo, while Runo? She blushed and looks down and said "I love you too"**

***End of the flash back **

**When they defeated Naga, all of them returned home. So Alice, ok as in Alice no evil guy who wants to conquer the 'bakugan world' just as Alice. She returned home along with her grand-father who is now ok, she check the lab ( where Masquerade had been created) she roamed around to clean it up, a thing caught her attention she walks toward to that thing and soon recognized it; it was the Dimension transporter, the Dimension transporter was once again opened. She took one step to confirm her imagination; she saw a beam of light it was so bright that her eyes got hurt. She didn't know what kind of light was that, she fainted and soon to forget about the brawlers, the bakugan world and her alter-ego. That light was the Infinity Core, splitting her and her alter-ego. Masquerade woke up from the floor, he touch his mask and said "well, well, well I see now I'm here let's get this party started" he stands up, not noticing Alice and walks away. Alice was still on the floor, still unconscious of what just happened**

**Her past….Her memories….Her experience battling….Her alter-ego…..was all erased, the only thing she could remember is that she's Alice Gehabich.**

***Masquerade's POV* **

**I walked around the city, there I found Dan talking to Drago I walk towards to him in a second he began to noticed me, his eyes widened and began to talk "Hey Alice! I see that you are Masquerade again" he teased. I look at him with a frown and calmly said "Dan….Dan…Dan you do realize I'm not Alice" He looked at me with a hint that he's very confused of what is happening, from behind I heard a voice "Hey Masquerade! Wait your Alice right?" asked the voice, I remembered that voice, that is somehow Marucho's voice I turned from behind I was supposed to say anything but a portal appeared right away sucking the 3 of us into another dimension.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Meet the Girls**

**The trio who just have sucked in the portal have just woke up in an unconscious manner, there they can hear an announcer's voice saying "Now our winner for this battle will now face the undefeated group basically known as "THE MASK!" automatically the crowd suddenly gone wild everywhere you can hear "WOOO!" "GO MASK!" "KICK HIS BUTT!" "YOU GO GIRL!". The trio covered their ear**

"**Marmalade, I think you and the mask are VERY related!" Dan teasingly shouted at Masquerade.**

**The crowd finally stopped shouting since they saw that, the girls that they are looking for are not in sight. The trio un-covered their ear, "Marmalade, I think you and THE mask are VERY related!" Dan repeated, and laughed so hard that he couldn't breathe, Masquerade on the other hand was frowning**

"**Hey guys I think we should check the battle for ourselves" Interrupted Marucho **

"**Let's show those girls that we can beat them" Dan boastfully said **

**As for Masquerade he just nod and smirked; The trio walked inside the tournament, the first thing that caught their attention is that there are some girls who are wearing different color of mask and they are asleep**

"**Hello…? The mask?" ask the announcer**

**A girl from the group woke up and looked at the announcer and ask "Is the battle over yet?" she blinked so fast, she looked at the girl beside her who is wearing a Ventus mask that is asleep; she woke her up, by pinching her cheeks. The girl who just got disturbed by the girl on her left who is wearing a Darkus mask she stares at her, coldly "What do you want?" she ask harshly **

"**Wake Rina up" replied the girl who is wearing a Darkus mask **

**Instead of waking the girl named Rina nicely, instead she pulled a strand of her hair, the girl shouted causing everyone to look at her, she looks at the girl who is wearing a Ventus mask. "Look, Myung-Hee it's not my fault that we slept late, oh and I got an idea why don't she do all of the dirty work? Besides she slept early!" said the girl while pointing at the girl who is wearing a Darkus Mask. "Shut up…." The darkus mask girl said, and looks away. Instead of making peace, the Ventus mask girl stood up and yelled at the announcer "Our youngest will take that creep! " Having heard her title, the Darkus mask stood up confidently and yelled "I'm ready!". The crowd are too stunned to move, because the calmest but deadliest when it comes to Bakugan **

"**Very well, let the game begin" the announcer finally said **

**The darkus mask walks at the battlefield, while her opponent does the same; he removes his hood and he is no other than….Shun Kazami**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Battle!**

**Shun and the girl both said at the same time "gauntlet power strike!" after saying that, the girl prepared a gate card on her middle finger and pointing finger, she threw and said "Gate card set" in a calm, but confident voice. Shun threw his Bakugan like a ninja "Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand!" he said it with confidence, the girl followed this with throwing her bakugan "Bakugan brawl!, Alpha monarus stand!" said by the young girl. The trio got shocked what she had just said; he bakugan looks like a normal Monarus, but why she said "Alpha"? questions were filling their mind, Masquerade on the other hand just grinned enormously as is he took an interest on the girl. The young girl look at her Bakupod, and saw that Ingram is high on power, about like 400 gs as for Monarus she has only 330 gs, she looked at Monarus who is busy dodging Ingram's attacks. Having enough by the 'boring' action she sigh and finally said **

"**Gate card open! Joker's wild" **

"**Oooh, the most common move of 'The mask' smooth move" complimented the announcer**

"**Shun's life-force 360%, 'The mask' 500%" said her gauntlet **

"**Ok, I know that you once said it to me, Marmalade but what is that? Some kind of a trick?" Dan ask, madly**

"**The joker's wild card, with it the Darkus attributive bakugan wins unconditionally" Masquerade explained**

"**Wow that is some girl" **

"**Gate card set!" Shun said, confident he the gate card, fast like the wind "Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand!" followed by his voice **

"**Bakugan brawl, Alpha-Monarus stand!" said the girl, she threw her bakugan so fast that not everyone can notice it**

"**Ability card activate! Nebulous Hammer!" exclaimed the girl, putting her card into her gauntlet**

"**Huh?" again ask the Dan "why is she always surprising us?" **

"**I believe that card is only for the legendary soldier of Darkus, also known as "Exedra" " Marucho clearly explained, while looking at Dan **

"**That punk" Masquerade mused **

"**Gate card open! Ventus reactor!" Shun angrily said, pointing at his card **

**Soon, winds started dominating the battle field, The girl calmly look at her gauntlet she saw that, all of the G-power that Ingram lost, had returned, she look at Monarus with a smirk **

"**So are you ready to give up?" Shun teasingly ask **

"**Hmmp, I'm not finish yet!" **

"**Huh?" Shun confusingly ask "It can't be, her Bakugan is gonna lose but why she's not making any move?" he muttered **

"**Ability Card activate,****Wind Power - Soaring Strike Shot" Shun putted his ability card on the gauntlet **

"**That's it Shun!" Dan cheered **

**The girl finally made her move, she putted her ability card on her gauntlet, she yelled "Not so fast! Ability card activate Blow away!" **

"**Watch out Ingram!" Shun yelled**

**A Tornado was seen on the battlefield, even Ingram has a higher power of Gs, she still didn't survive she landed on the ground, helplessly. **

"**Now for my next trick, Ability card activate…huh?" Before putting her card on her gauntlet, her card shattered into million pieces and it turned to something she slowly read the writings for what she saw, is an Aquos ability card also known as "Anthemusa" The girl widened her eyes, she looked at Monarus, waiting for her partner to use the ability **

"**I hate to say this but, Ability Card activate! Anthemusa!" she finally putted her card on her gauntlet, raising her gauntlet with a full confidence. The crowd gasped for what they seen, not only their competing champion have Darkus attribute, but also Aquos what more? Back on the battlefield, Monarus hummed a sooth relaxing tune, luring Ingram on her spot. The trio cannot speak of what they have seen.**

"**That is one powerful bakugan" praised Drago, enjoying the soothing sound **

"**Ability card activate Arm-" he was cut by the girl saying "That won't help, As I read Anthemusa cannot be stop. So that means you're a gone-gone" **

**Ingram is finally on Monarus spot, Monarus silently laugh as she created whirlwind around Ingram, inside the whirlwind 5 purple balls is seen, making Ingram go back to its ball form, like Monarus, she goes back to her ball form, the young girl catch her with no effort**

**Shun picked up Ingram with a suffering sigh, he looks at his gauntlet and seen that if he is defeated once more…it's over.**

"**Now for the final act" she bowed and threw her card with a saying "Gate card set!" **

"**Bakugan brawl! Alpha-Monarus stand!" the girl threw her Bakugan with a great confidence, the tie of her broke revealing the real length of her hair **

"**Ingram, I'm counting on you. No matter what happens we are still partners" Shun look at Ingram with an emotionless face **

"**I am ready when you are " Ingram said**

"**Then were ready, Bakugan Brawl Ingram stand!" Shun threw his bakugan on to the gate card **

"**I'll start..Bakugan trap! Get ready to roll, Kurayami!" The girl threw her bakugan trap up in the air, with a smirk **

"**Woah look at the G power! It's off the hook, it's like I'm battling with the legendary soldier, Oberus" Shun exclaimed, his eyes widen at the bakugan standing before him**

"**Oh snap, Shun is gonna lose" Dan said**

"**That bakugan is huge" Marucho mused**

"**That G-power is very high…After this battle I will challenge that girl" Masquerade mumbled **

"**Bakugan Trap! Hylash stand Do your thing friend!" Shun also threw his bakugan trap up into the sky **

"**So all of the cast are finally here? Ability Card activate….Final wizard…." The girl quietly said **

"**Oh no you won't Ability Card activate! Claw Thunder-Position Keganui!" said Shun, putting his card on to his gauntlet and raising it **

"**Damn, my ability has disappeared" **

"**Now Ingram!" Shun shouted**

"**As you wish" Following Shun's command, Ingram changed to her alter-ego, Hylash too changed form, they combined together they made a Light-Green aura **

"**Ability Card Activate! Double Fangs- Jade wind shot!" Shun said, while putting his last card on to his gauntlet**

**Ingram and Hylash, boosted up their G power, making them 200 gs ahead of Monarus and Kuruyami power **

"**Oh snap, not enough power!" Shun mused **

"**What? Why is the girl not attacking, is she blind or something?" Dan ask madly **

"**It looks like, This shall be the end of our champion, The mask!" The announcer said while frowning **

"**I'm not yet done" The girl who is looking down, looked up "Gate Card open! Rank Zero" She yelled pointing at her card**

**Ingram and Hylash freeze, Shun look at his bakugan helplessly. **

"**Ingram…I'm sorry" **

"**Rank Zero, is one of my favorite cards, it nullifies the opponents abilities" The girl explained, with her eyes closed, crossing her arms.**

"**Ok, enough explaining time to do some damage! Monarus..Do it!" The girl once yelled **

**Monarus flew around Ingram and Hylash, she blasted 5 purple balls. Ingram and Hylash goes back to their ball forms, smoking while Monarus goes back to her owner. Once the girl got her bakugan she walks away without looking at her fans.**

**Dan ran towards Shun, when shun sense Dan's presence he looks at him with closed eyes, they shook hands and get's out of the tournament. Masquerade and Marucho ran towards them "I think, we need to do a rematch with that girl" Dan said at Shun "No big deal". When they are now outside of the tournament they saw, 2 weird looking guys both of them are wearing capes; one of them is wearing a Green cape, and has a Light Pink Hair and sharp looking eyes the other one is wearing a White cape, with a Dark Pink Hair and has eyes that is similar to Julio. **

**Suddenly a girl from a motorcycle, appears out of nowhere she has the same hairstyle as the guy who is wearing a Green Cape **

"**Call me Mira, I'll do the explaining later" The girl who is on the motorcycle said **

**Then a group of girls, appeared in front of them, walking calmly and their voices can be overheard **

"**Ok, see? This what happens if Yuki defeated another challenger? We always got lost" said the girl on the Right **

"**Girls we got company" The girl said on the Left **

"**Oh great, the 2 of the Vexos" frowned the girl on the middle, rolling her eyes **

"**This our battle don't interfere you fools" The girl on the left said, pointing at Shun **

"**We'll see about that"The girl whose name is Mira **

"**Oh quit talking and start brawling" The guy who has a white cape **

"**We'll take this, and later we will brawl" The girl on the middle said **

"**Hmmp, Fine by me" Masquerade said "I'll just have to take you..personally" pointing at the girl on the middle**

"**This won't be long!" The girl on the Right said **


End file.
